


This episode of Bluey is called "MEDIC!"

by bignastyshrek



Category: Bluey (Cartoon 2018), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bluey - Freeform, Gen, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/pseuds/bignastyshrek
Summary: Bluey's team consisting of Bluey, Bandit, Mackenzie and his dad must push the payload all the way to the backyard! But it won't be easy. Bingo's team of Bingo, Chilli, Lucky and his dad will do whatever they can to stop them! Rated K because this is just a silly story.





	This episode of Bluey is called "MEDIC!"

"Mom!" An excitable blue dog exclaims, jumping up and down. "Mom, do you want to play a game with us?"

"Oooh!" Bluey's mom says, intrigued. "What kind of game is everyone playing?" As she asks, Bingo steps in.

"We are playing pretend Team Fortress 2 outside, do you want to join us?" Bingo asks, anticipating a yes as an answer. "We've got everybody outside and we need one more person to play!"

"Oh, that sounds fun!" The mother says, wagging her orange tail. "Let me take care of a few things and I'll be right outside!"

"Okay!" Bingo says, running outside.

"This episode of Bluey is called, MEDIC!" Bluey giggles playfully.

"Alright, Bingo, I just got done with my work." Chilli says, hurrying outside to the front yard. "So, we're playing pretend Team Fortress 2?" She asks, before noticing an array of colorful toy weapons on the ground, including shotguns, pistols, and a wide range of melee weapons.

"Yeah." Bluey says, leading into a spiel. "You have to say what class you want to be to start, and then I'll tell you what weapons you can use. You can change your class whenever you want, but that also changes the weapons you can use."

Bandit steps in and takes over for Bluey. "Yeah, and we've also invited Mackenzie and his dad, and Lucky and his dad. They're all excited to play with us." Bandit says, as the four visitors step up and wave at everyone.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to play pretend Team Fortress 2!" Bluey proclaims, his blue tail wagging.

"Well, that's great and all," Chilli leads. "But what is the goal of the game, how do we win?"

"Oh, Bluey told us about this beforehand." Mackenzie states. "For tonight, the blue team wins if they push the payload all the way to the goal in the backyard." Chilli notices a path drawn on the ground leading there, looping and whirling across the yard. "If they haven't pushed the payload all the way there in five minutes, the red team wins. Also, the blue team gets more time if they reach a checkpoint, and the blue team can't push if there's a red team member close to the payload. If you get shot too many times, you have to go back to your base. Anyway, we also already divided up teams. Bluey, Bandit, my dad and myself are pushing, and Bingo, Chilli, Lucky and his dad are defending. So, what classes are you going to choose?"

"I want to be Scout." Bluey says. "I'm gonna push that cart all the way!"

Bingo steps up next. "I want to be Demoman and shoot explosives." Everyone chooses, and the teams are as follows: Bluey as Scout, Bandit as Heavy, Mackenzie as Sniper, and his Dad as Medic. Meanwhile, the other team begins with Bingo as Demoman, Chilli as Pyro, Lucky as Soldier, and his dad as Engineer.

"I'll set the timer and extend it as needed." Bandit says, starting off at 5 minutes. "Don't worry, I won't cheat." He smiles, before getting in his Russian accent and holding his toy minigun with two hands. "I was told we would be fighting men!" With that, everyone on his team giggles.

"Well, let's get started." Mackenzie's dad says. "3… 2… 1… go!" As he shouts the time, the kids and adults start shooting each other with their toy weapons as Bluey's team pushes the payload, which is just a wagon with lots of boxes on it.

"Hey Mackenzie's dad!" Bandit shouts in his best Russian accent, spreading fire from his minigun. "Medic!"

"On it, Bandit!" He responds in a German voice, making a fake "wrrrrr" sound from the medigun to heal Bandit.

"Take this, guys!" Mackenzie shouts in his traditional Australian accent, pulling out a mason jar filled with a mysterious yellow liquid. "Jarate!" He throws it at the enemy team, affecting Bingo, Chilli, and Lucky.

"Eww, what is this mess?" Bingo recoils, doing her best Scottish tone.

"It's just water with yellow food coloring, I swear." Mackenzie's dad says. Meanwhile, further up the track, Lucky's dad is building sentries, as he is playing as Engineer.

"That load wasn't getting any lighter." He says in a Southern accent, noticing Chilli, Bingo, and Lucky retreating.

"They're too strong!" Lucky proclaims in a heavy militant American dialect.

"Don't worry, guys, we've got them right where I want them." As Lucky's dad responds, the opposing group of four rounds the corner, only to approach the sentries.

"Oh, zis is not gut!" Mackenzie's dad proclaims, as the sentries maul all four of them, sending them all back to the start.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Bluey says in a New England accent. "I'm changing to Spy." With that, he grabs a bunch of sticky notes to act as sappers, and speaks in a French tone. "I'll go around them, you guys keep pushing while I sap their sentries."

"Understood." Bandit responds, receiving aid from Mackenzie's dad's medigun, all the while Mackenzie is sniping. Bluey hurries behind them, places a sticky note on each sentry, then waits to make sure they're all deactivated. Once they all are, she approaches the red team and gently pinches Chilli's back, signaling a backstab. "Honhonhon! I just got you." She says, smirking at her mom. Chilli smiles back.

"I guess I have to go back now." She says in a very muffled voice.

"Hey, who just got my mom?" Bingo says, before noticing Bluey. "Spy!" She quickly turns around and tries shooting Bluey the spy with her grenade launcher, and the other two members quickly follow, giving the blue team plenty of time to push the payload.

"Alright, we made it to the checkpoint!" Bluey's dad shouts, alerting the red team. "We just got three more minutes! One more checkpoint left, and then the goal!"

"Did you hear that?" Lucky the soldier asks. "We need to stop them, and soon!"

"Don't worry, Lucky." Bingo Demoman responds. "I know something cool Demoman can do." She grabs a bunch of pinecones and lays them on the ground in front of her to act as sticky bombs. "They'll all blow up whenever they come by." Just as she finishes her bout, there comes Mackenzie's dad following behind Bandit and healing him. Bingo is just standing in front of them with a remote to pretend to blow all the pinecones up. "Explode!" She says, and the two adults fall over and have to head back to the start. However, they did not account for Bluey and Mackenzie.

"Back me up, Mackenzie." Bluey says, now playing as Scout again. "I've got the Crit-O-Cola."

"Roger that, Bluey." Mackenzie says, starting to snipe the enemy team as Bluey runs out, drinks the cola, and start running around with her toy shotgun.

"Take that! And that and that and that!" She says, the two of them annihilating the whole team just like that.

"Phew, what'd we miss?" Bandit says, running up with Mackenzie's dad.

"Come on, push the cart!" Mackenzie retorts, signaling that there's no one there.

"I just took out the whole team with a Crit-O-Cola." Bluey gloats, smiling as she pushes the cart, almost to the next checkpoint. Unfortunately, the team let their guard down, and Chilli the pyro manages to shoot everyone on the blue team with a foam dart flare gun.

"Ouch! Watch out guys, I'm burning here!" Bluey says, but then Mackenzie takes out another jar and throws it at the team's feet, extinguishing their flame. "Thanks, Mackenzie."

"No worries, Bluey. Anyway, here we are at the last checkpoint!" Bluey's dad, mark some more time for us!" Mackenzie shouts, letting everyone else know how much time is left.

"Two more minutes, guys!" Bandit shouts, adding that to the timer.

"Uh oh…" Bluey says, looking ahead and seeing more turrets. "Lucky's dad is at it again." Meanwhile, the other team is thinking about what they can do to stop.

"Okay, I'll rocket jump and shoot them with rockets." Lucky says, ready to initiate his plan. "After they get through me, they'll still have to deal with the sentries."

"Good thinking, boy." Lucky's dad tells him. "Now go on out there." With that, Lucky runs out and rocket jumps up on top of a bunch of boxes, then proceeds to rain rockets on the four blue teammates.

"We won't make it!" Bandit says, hands on his minigun. "Medic! Ubercharge me!"

"On it!" Mackenzie's dad says, whirring even louder to signal the Ubercharge. Bandit pushes through the assault of sentries and pushes the payload all the way to the end.

"Phew… I think we won!" Bluey says, coming out of hiding.

"Good game, everyone." Bingo adds, putting her weapon down. "That was really fun."

"Well, that certainly was a good game. I'd be happy to play again some time." Chilli comments. "Now who's ready to go inside and have some dinner?" There were no objections to that, and all four kids and four adults went inside to have a nice dinner after playing some pretend Team Fortress 2.


End file.
